1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detachably attaching an excavating device to an excavator, and more particularly, to an apparatus for automatically attaching an excavating device to an excavator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of excavating devices and percussion devices have been used in an excavator. Typically, an excavating device which is detachably attached to the excavator can be replaced by another excavating device or a percussion device, such as bucket, breaker, crusher, or a pneumatic or hydraulic jack hammer. The excavator, which is used for excavating or digging, may be used for breaking and crushing rocks or pavement if the excavating device is replaced by a percussion device. All of these devices must be detachably attached to the excavator.
In order to detach the attached device from the excavator and attach another device to the excavator, a user has to change the devices manually. It is very dangerous for the user to manually detach one device from the excavator and manually attach a new device to the excavator because it is difficult for the user to move and level the heavy devices. Moreover, the user may be injured while changing these devices and inserting a connecting pin into an assembling hole connected to a main arm of the excavator. Furthermore, the mechanism for an automatic coupling assembler for connecting the excavating device to excavator is not adequate to support the excavating device during the operation of the excavator because of the vibration and impact generated by the device. In order to reduce this problem, various types of the coupling assemblers have been used in efforts to protect the user and provides an automatic coupling mechanism. I have found, however, that with conventional apparatus and methods, the coupling assemblers can not support the devices during the operation of the excavator and cannot provide an automatic coupling mechanism with more efficiency and effectiveness, and that it is impossible to correct or otherwise improve the conventional apparatus and methods in order to get a more perfect apparatus and method for providing a more efficient and effective automatic coupling mechanism to support the device during the operation of the excavator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,871 for a Latching Mechanism For A Quick Coupler issued to Woerman discloses a latch mechanism for a quick coupler for detachably coupling a bucket to the arm of a hydraulic excavator. A bracket includes a pair of elongated hook openings and a pair of latching notches. The quick coupler is pivotally connected to the arm by a pin and is pivotally connected to a pair of links by a second pin. A single acting cylinder of the actuating mechanism provides an unlatching force to selectively move the latch bar which is engaged with the latch notches to an unlatched position. This reference, however, does not disclose how to automatically change the impact ripper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,822 for a Bucket And Thumb Combination As A Quick Decoupling Attachment issued to Pisco discloses a quick decoupling attachment for coupling a bucket and a thumb to an excavator' arm by using a pair of hydraulic actuators.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,747 for A Crusher issued to Nojima discloses a jaw crusher having a frame accommodating a crushing mechanism, a driving device, a bracket connected to an arm and a link rod of a power shovel. The jaw crusher is removably installed on the arm and the front end of link of the power shovel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,762 for an Excavator Bucket Linkage issued to Hendron et al. discloses an excavator bucket linkage for connecting a bucket using a bucket actuating hydraulic cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,644 for A Coupling System issued to Droegemuller discloses coupling system for connecting a working tool to two links of a free arm by elongated pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,683 for a Bucket Attachment Device With Remote Controlled Retractable Pins issued to Clark discloses a quick coupling fixed to a main body of a boom of an excavator and connected to a bucket. A hook member formed on a front end of the main body is provided for facilitating alignment of a hinge pin adapted to receive a hook member. A pair of pivot pins of a pivot pin assembly driven by a cylinder is adapted to fit in the holes of the bucket while the hook member receives the hinge pin.
I have noticed that the embodiments described by the abovenoted references do not provide a more effective coupling mechanism because a hook member and a pin have been used for the coupling system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,513 for A Device For Quick Connection Of Hydraulic Tubings issued to Sonerud discloses quick coupling assembly of an excavator. A fixed semi-circular recess of the quick coupling assembly is brought into abutment with a transverse forward bolt on the shovel attachment. A lock mechanism of the quick coupling assembly is moved towards the second transverse bolt with the aid of at least one hydraulic piston-cylinder device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,788 for a Quick-Change System issued to Stenger discloses a quick-change system for a dipper shovel housed in an adapter which is connected to a coupling rod and a bending arm. In the adapter, a locking element includes pistons coaxially arranged in a cylindrical housing and locking pins arranged between legs of the dipper shovel.
I have noticed that the embodiments taught by the abovenoted references are not adequate to support the excavating device because of the vibration and impact generated by the device and propagated to the assembling mechanism during operation of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,528 for a Quick Coupling Arrangement For Excavator Buckets And Like issued to Jenkins et al. discloses a quick coupling arrangement for excavator bucket. The link assemblies are detachably secured to an arm and power link of an excavator by first and second pin assemblies respectively connected to the arm and power link. Rollers are mounted on link assemblies and received by receptacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,250 for A Quick Coupling Of A Front Work Attachment On Excavators issued to Nagler discloses a quick coupling device having hook shaped cams formed on a first coupling plate of an excavator boom and catch recesses formed on a second coupling plate and engaging hook shaped cams while first coupling plate is contacting the second coupling plate in a coupling position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,353 for A Quick Coupler For Excavation Equipment issued to Arnold discloses a quick coupler for excavation equipment including a bucket having first and second pins and an arm having slots openings coupled to the pins by using a latch assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,850 for a Linear Impact Ripper Apparatus issued to Jensen discloses an interconnection and an arrangement of a linear ram within a tool holder and an impact hammer.
I have found that the abovenoted embodiments do not show a coupling structure adequate to couple the tool holder to the tool and automatically change from a hydraulic hammer to another device.
In my opinion, the apparatus and techniques represented by this art are neither adequate to support the excavating device and the mechanism for automatic assembler nor effective to reduce the vibration and the impact generated by the excavating device and propagated to the mechanism for the automatic assembler during operation of the excavating device.